Peter and Tris (From the beginning)
by ButterflyBillarious
Summary: Peter and Tris met each other at the Candor Festival when they were six. They stayed friends by pen palling. Juliunna, Tris's older sister, is a Dauntless Trainer and is Four's best friend. Ever wonder why Eric hates Four so much? Eric had the biggest crush on Juliunna, along with Tobias. So let's watch Peter and Tris fall in love, and Juliunna rule her own life.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Peter and Tris met each other at the Candor Festival when they were six. They stayed friends by pen palling. Juliunna, Tris's older sister, is a Dauntless Trainer and is Four's best friend. Ever wonder why Eric hates Four so much? Eric had the biggest crush on Juliunna, along with Tobias. So let's watch Peter and Tris fall in love, and Juliunna rule her own life.**

Chapter 1:

**Normal Pov**

Little Beatrice and Caleb sat outside Juliunna's room, sitting and waiting for her to come out. "She's talking to someone-!"

"It's a boy Caleb. She's talking to a boy." Beatrice giggled. At that moment there mother came walking by, and she shook her head in shame.

"Kids, what did I tell you about spying on your sister?" She said with a shake of her head. Beatrice stood up with a tiny sigh.

"But Mom! Juliunna's got a boy over-!"

"What?!" Edith Prior said, and strode over to grab the door handle. The second the door was opened, Beatrice and Caleb ran inside expecting to catch her in some kind of scandalous act. Such as hand holding or kissing. But the scene inside was just… Unexpected.

"Tobias?" Edith said, holding a hand over her heart as Tobias leaned up on the tip of his toes to staple the last corner of a large map to Juliunna's wall.

"Huh? Oh, hello Mrs. Prior." Tobias said, looking over his shoulder to smile at her. Beatrice's eyes widened. She had seen few movie star handsome boys in her life. Tobias had warm, melted bronze eyes. He was small, but still tall for an eight year old. He had a lean, wirey build. He was wearing jeans and a red and grey checkered shirt. She could see why Juliunna would invite him over. But weirdly enough, Beatrice noted to herself, Juliunna didn't seem as impressed by Tobias's looks as Beatrice did. Juliunna was on her stomach on her bed, kicking her knees in the air back and fourth as she read a book.

"Hello Tobias. Children this is Marcus's son, Tobias Eaton. Juliunna sweetheart, while I see that Tobias is helping you hanging your art work, you know you're not allowed to have boys in your room." Edith said, propped her hands on her hips with her pursed lips. Juliunna breathed in deeply, and Beatrice ducked behind her mothers knees. Her sister was scary when she was angry.

"Fine then. Tobias and I will go outside." Juliunna said, standing up. Edith looked to Juliunna with disappointment.

"Sweetie I'm sorry. You can't. We're going out to the Candor festival. We wanted to surprise you with tickets-!"

"But Mom! Tobias and I were going to go to the river side." Juliunna whined, and Tobias turned to watch them with a disappointing frown.

"No sweetie. Honey we got these tickets because we haven't been getting along for a while."

"What?! Mom we can hang out later!"

"Sweetie we can't leave you while the rest of us go over to the festival. That would be selfish-!"

"Ah!" Juliunna snapped, tears in her eyes. Caleb watched Tobias with careful eyes as he strode over to Juliunna's side and sat down next to her.

"Well maybe you should try being selfish. Maybe if you used your head you would see that I'm not happy living here with you!" Juliunna snapped, and then ducked her head to the floor as Tobias rubbed his hand on Juliunna's back.

"What? Sweetheart… Tobias this is a family moment, can you go downstairs for a few minutes? Oh and help yourself to whatever food we have in the kitchen. There are donuts in the Pantry." Edith said, and Tobias, with a defeated look on his face, gave Juliunna a quick kiss on the cheek, and then shuffled out the door. Juliunna stared at the floor for a second, and then looked up with a glare.

"Why do you insist on ruining my life-?"

"Sweetie I need you to work with me. I'm not ruining your life. You seem tense. Come on and get dressed. We're all going to the Candor festival." Edith said with a tearful, shaky breath. Beatrice and Caleb looked up with a frown.

"Mom are you crying?" Caleb asked. Edith took a deep breath. "No. Come on kids."

"You know what-! Fine! Why do you always think you can guilt trip me into-! God! Get out of my rooms so I can dress." Juliunna groaned, lying on her back on the pink bedroom. Edith was the first one to leave, Caleb the second. But Beatrice faltered in the doorway. She looked up at the map Tobias had hung up, but smiled. It wasn't a map. It was a drawing. There was a large painting of Juliunna and Tobias. With real pictures and cursive words written in big loopy letters on the poster board.

"Jules what's that?" Beatrice asked, and looked back to Juliunna. She had a calm smile on her face, and chuckled when she saw the painting on the poster board.

"A present from Tobias." Juliunna shrugged, and then stretched out on the bed with a yawn. Beatrice smirked evilly and bounded over to her sister's side.

"Are you and Tobias in love?" Tris asked, clamping her hand over her mouth as if love was scandalous. Juliunna snorted.

"As if. We're really good friends though." Juliunna said with a shrug.

"Actually, I'm your best friend." Tobias said, and Beatrice turned around with a shriek. Tobias was leaning against the doorway and peering at Juliunna with expectant eyes.

"Yeah, that's pretty much true." Juliunna said with a shrug, and then stretched up to reach towards the ceiling.

"So, are you Beatrice? _The_ Beatrice I've been hearing about?" Tobias said, leaning forward to smile at Beatrice as if she was a baby. Tris nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Beatrice." Tobias smirked. And Tris bounded over to Tobias's side to shake his outstretched hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you too Tobias. Are you in love with my sister?"

Juliunna rolled over, grabbed a pillow, buried her face into it, and started screaming out muffled insults. Tobias chuckled.

"Well, she is a great friend. I don't know about in love, but I love her like a sister." Tobias explained to Beatrice, who was pursing her lips with a frown.

"Are you guys going to get married when you're older? Juliunna wants to get married when she's older. I read it in her diary-!" Juliunna interrupted Beatrice was screaming at the top of her lungs into her pillow. Tobias laughed.

"Really, tell me more Beatrice."

"Okay. Are you going to see each other naked? Because in Juliunna's diary, she said you have really big muscles and that she'd like to see your-!" Juliunna reared around and threw a hard cover book at Beatrice.

"Ow!" Beatrice said when she was knocked onto the floor.

"You little booger picker!" Juliunna said, jumping off of her bed when Beatrice jumped back up. Juliunna wrapped her arms around Beatrice's waist and lifted her into the air. She slammed Beatrice on the floor. Beatrice scrambled onto her feet and threw herself at Juliunna's stomach, head butting her hard.

"Ow! Why you little-!" Juliunna started, and then the two of them were rolling on top of each other and across the bedroom floor. Tobias couldn't stop laughing enough to separate them.

"You have crusty eye boogers in the morning-!"

"And you smell like an elephant!" Juliunna snapped at Beatrice.

"I think you're just mad because you have hair like a rat's-!"

"Really?! Your so embarrassing Beatrice-!"

"And you smell funny-!"

"Its perfume!"

"What's it called? Smelly flavored trash?"

**"Ahhh!"** The both of them screamed.

"Okay, okay, break it up ladies." Tobias said finally, and then strode forward to the two girls wrestling on the floor. He wrapped an arm around Juliunna's waist and pulled her up.

Juliunna froze in place in Tobias's arms. Beatrice laughed. Her hair was crumpled and weirdly threw around.

"You messed up my hair!" She snapped at Juliunna, who was tapping her limp legs in a boring draw. Tobias locked his hands around Juliunna's stomach and started tickling her. Juliunna squeaked and fell to the floor. Beatrice watched with sudden amazement as Juliunna hit him upside the head, making Tobias collapsed onto the floor like a rag doll. He was in a large fit of laughter as Juliunna started laughing. She dropped down onto his lap and started tickling his rib cage. Tobias arched underneath her.

"Stop it!-! Stop-! Stop Jules!" He begged as he started shaking with laughter.

Juliunna screamed as Tobias reached his legs up and locked them around her waist. He flipped her onto the floor so that he was on top.

"Hey Beatrice, look at this." Tobias teased her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Juliunna's cheek heatedly, practically making out with it, and Beatrice jumped and ran out into the hall. "Ewwww!" She screamed. Juliunna giggled and pushed Tobias in the chest. He chuckled as he was pushed off her and landed on the floor. "Don't ever kiss me again in front of any of my family members. Even if it's on the cheek." Juliunna glared at him, and Tobias couldn't help but laugh. She breathed heavily as he stood up slowly.

"You're embarrassing-!"

"So are you." He smirked at her, and softly helped her off the floor.

"You know, I could probably sneak into the carnival with you." Tobias said, holding her hand in a soft grip. She smirked.

"Nah. My parents want me to hang out with them more. I can't hang with them if I'm so concentrated on you." She said with a sigh. Tobias nodded.

"Yeah… So you think I have big muscles and you want to see my-!"

"No!" Juliunna snapped, running back out the door.

…

As the five Prior family members stood outside the gate, excitement was in the air. Caleb, despite his small structure, had Juliunna on his back. Beatrice was on her dad's shoulders.

"Okay. Where do we go first?" Edith asked with a smile, and Juliunna's eyes widened as they were instructed inside. Beatrice's father ran forward and Beatrice screamed with giggly delight as she held onto his shoulder tightly to keep from falling over.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's go to the bumper cars! Look at how shiny and big they are!" Juliunna squealed. She ran forward and without waiting for confirmation from her family, jumped into the large arena.

"Are you stupid?!" Beatrice shouted as the family jogged forward to catch up with her.

"Obviously she's smart, seeing as if we can't go on without her and need to stay with her. Look's like we have to ride the bumper cars." Caleb said, and the family finally reached the bumper car arena. Juliunna and a boy looking closer to Beatrice and Caleb's age were sitting in one car. The two of them were arguing.

"I got here first-!"

"No I did!" The Candor looking boy snapped back at her. Edith Prior sighed as she got over to them. "What seems to be the problem kids?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I was here first mother, and I had my hand on the wheel. Then he ducked under my arm and jumped onto the car. The little bugger deserves to die-!"

"Juliunna Marie Prior! What is the matter with you!? Now lets here this boy's story." Edith said, pursing her lips at Juliunna. The little Candor boy spoke up.

"I'm Peter, and I live here in Candor. I've never told a lie in my life Miss. I sat down in the car and she sat down right beside me and told me to take a hike. And then when I tried to tell her that bullying was mean and that I wouldn't mind taking turns driving the car, she reached out and hit me." Peter said with an angelic frown, with an angelic voice to match. Juliunna fumed beside him.

"That's not true! He's lying!"

"Sweetie we are so sorry. I have an idea. How about Peter goes in this car," Evelyn started, wrapping her arms around Juliunna's chest and then pulled her out of the car. She walked over to the car directly behind Peter and dropped Juliunna into the seat. ", And Juliunna goes in this car." She said, and then clapped her hands.

"Why doesn't Peter have to move-!"

"Because Peter is Candor and he doesn't lie." Edith said with finality. Juliunna glared at the floor. Beatrice humped.

"Mommy I want to drive with Juliunna." Beatrice said, smiling at Juliunna. Juliunna smirked.

"Quick Beatrice, come with me. I have an idea." Juliunna said. Their father dropped Beatrice into the car and Juliunna nudged her with her elbow. "B, there's a paint grenade in my purse." Juliunna said when the rest of the Prior family headed off to the other side of the track to find cars. Peter was oblivious to the plan Juliunna and Beatrice had in store for them.

"What?! What are we going to do?!" Beatrice asked in wonder. Beatrice reached into the purse strapped to Juliunna's side and her tiny little doll hands closed around a large paint grenade.

"When I tell you now, you're going to toss the grenade into Peter's car. Right after you pull the top. But you don't do any of it until I tell you, okay?" Juliunna asked. Beatrice nodded.

"Jules? I know that boy was lieing." Beatrice said.

"Thank you. Looks like someone is smart enough to see through his angel mask." Juliunna snapped, and the bell signaling almost start of the game blew.

"On your marks." A remote voice said.

"One." Juliunna wrapped her fingers around the wheel, murder in her eyes.

"Two." The robotic voice said, and Juliunna's foot gingerly lay across the pedal. Waiting.

"Go!" Juliunna stomped on the pedal, and they were propelled forward, with fifty other cars around them in the same position.

"Get a tight hold on it Beatrice. I don't want it falling over." Juliunna said, and Beatrice gripped the paint grenade tighter. So tight there were welts on her fingers.

Juliunna smacked into Peter's car, and he jumped.

"You little-!" He stomped on the breaks and then they went flying into the car.

"Hey that's no fair!" Beatrice snapped, and Peter went flying forward and turned around the corner.

"Okay Beatrice, I'm going to get us real close-!" Someone's car smacked into theirs and Beatrice dropped the grenade on the floor.

"B! Pick it up and hold it tight!" Juliunna snapped as Beatrice bent down. They swerved around a car or two as they neared Peters. His eyes were wide and alive. Juliunna smirked.

"Do it now!" Juliunna snapped as she pulled up beside him. Beatrice took the pin out and tossed it into Peter's passenger side seat. He was too busy looking in front of him to notice.

"What do we do now?" Beatrice asked. Juliunna smirked. She slammed on the break as Peter rounded the corner. "Now we wait." Juliunna smirked, and the both of them ducked down as another car bumped into them.

"How long do we have to wait until the grenade explodes?" Beatrice asked curiously. She held up a finger and together they waited. Over the loud noise of bumping cars they could hear Caleb apologizing profusely every time he bumped into someone.

"Caleb's such a tool-!"

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed as a loud explosion went off. Juliunna and Beatrice chuckled as they both stood up and looked. The game was cut short as the game instructor noticed Peter's sudden disability.

"Why is he covered in goo?" Tris asked. Juliunna smirked. "Oops. Look like I've confused the paint grenade with my spider web grenade." Peter was stuck to the seat with hundreds of sticky webs clinging wall to wall of his car.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Both Juliunna and Beatrice burst into laughs. Edith and their father ran over to them and helped them out of the car.

"Oh kids don't you see? There's been an accident!" She snapped at them. The both of them were pulled out of their car and into the arms of their parents. They found Caleb clawing at Peter's restraints.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't freak out." Caleb said soothingly, and Peter's eyes were wide as he hyperventilated.

"Jules we scared him too good." Beatrice said, forgetting about the consequences as they all stopped next to Peter. She clamped her hand over her mouth in shock as she realized what she had just said. Peter looked up at them in shock.

"You guys did this?" He said hoarsely. Edith put Beatrice down on the ground, a stern look on her face. "Apologize." Edith snapped at them.

"Yeah… We did it." Beatrice said as Caleb finally freed Peter's limbs. He stood up and excited the car. "Why?" He snapped at her, and Beatrice stood up tall and stuck her nose up at him.

"You made my sister look like a liar! I couldn't let you get away with it." Beatrice said, and there was a flash of amusement in Peter's eyes.

"Which one of you threw the grenade?" He asked, and Juliunna frowned.

"She did. But I told her too. It was my grenade anyway." Juliunna said. Peter nodded, and to Beatrice and Juliunna's surprise, he was impressed.

"Well… That's a pretty cool prank. My names Peter." Peter said, and he reached out a hand to the both of them. Beatrice and Juliunna shook hands with him.

"Okay. So I guess you're not mad at us for pranking you?" Beatrice said, and Peter nodded.

"Of course not! Dude that was the coolest prank ever! Where do you even get a spider grenade?! You've got to get me one!" Peter said with oober excitement. Edith shook her head with a chuckle.

"Boys will be boys." She said, and Juliunna smiled at him. "Tobias gave me some-!"

"And where did Tobias get spider grenades?" Edith asked with a stern eyebrow. Juliunna shrugged excitedly.

"Well… He…. He found some in his dad's old keepsake box in the attic. Please daddy don't tell Marcus!" Juliunna said with a bite of her lip. Their father nodded. "Okay, I won't tell-!"

"Good! Come on I'm starving. We have to go get nachos with extra cheese!" Peter snapped, grabbing onto Beatrice and pulling her towards the entrance.

"Why'd you grab me-!"

"Because you look the lightest. Besides, you're the baby of the family by the looks of it. And the family will follow wherever you go." Peter said with finality. And Beatrice looked over her shoulder. Surely enough her father swept Caleb into his arms and the family set off after them, talking excitedly.

"I want hot cheese on mine-!" Their father said, adjusting Caleb to the other side of his waist so he could get out his wallet.

"I want a hot dog!"' Caleb said.

"I want pizza!" Juliunna whined.

"I like your family." Peter complimented her.

"Thank you. So do I." Beatrice said, and now the family of 'six' sat down at the food bar.

"Don't worry Peter, we'll get you whatever you want." Edith said, clapping him down on the shoulder gingerly. Peter secretly smirked when the Prior parents turned around and set off for the food bar line.

"Heh, free food." Peter smirked, and Juliunna and Caleb sat down at their own table, talking to each other.

"Your sister is pretty." Peter said, and Beatrice looked over to Juliunna at her table. Juliunna smiled as Caleb talked about the class pet at his homeroom, stretching her plump pink lips. Her hair was different then the rest of the Prior family. Instead of blonde is was black. Her skin was light, but it was still darker then the rest of the family's. Juliunna had brown eyes. A deep, shiny color.

"Yeah, she is pretty." Beatrice agreed, and then Peter looked back to Beatrice. She imagined a scale from one to ten on how pretty she was. "Am I a ten?"

"No." Peter said. "You're a seven." He said, and Tris smiled. "Thank you!"

"So, what are you doing after lunch?" He asked. Beatrice frowned as she tried to think.

"Carnival games." She said at last, and Peter laughed. "Are you a stiff?" He asked. And she frowned.

"A what?"

"Stiff is slang for Abnegation. Your brother, mother, and father scream Abnegation." Peter said with a sly shrug.

"Oh… Yeah we're from Abnegation." Beatrice said, and Peter smirked. "Normally I wouldn't mess with Abnegation stiffs. But when they give me free food, that's another thing."

"You have got to play with us Peter. Its going to be fun having a boy to play with. I only play with Caleb. And he wants to spend his time with Jules." Beatrice said with a frown. The both of them looked over to Caleb and Jules.

"Caleb no! Don't-! I hate tickles!" Juliunna snapped at him loudly, and Caleb was laughing as he tickled her underarms.

"Oh… Well sure. Let's hang out." Peter shrugged. Beatrice frowned as their parents came back with plates of nacho's, hotdogs, and pizza.

"Hey Peter? Can we still be friends? Juliunna has a guy friend, and I want one too." Beatrice whined, and Peter pursed her lips at her.

"Err… Yeah. Sure. We can write each other. Oh! And I can ask my parents for us to have play dates on visiting day." Peter shrugged. Beatrice smiled. "Okay."

"Why do you like nacho's so much?" Beatrice asked when Peter started gobbling them down.

"They are deliciouso." Peter drawled out. Beatrice, laughed.

"Your making a mess." She giggled.

"And your… Just shut up okay." Peter laughed. Edith Prior sat down a large tray of cheesy nacho's on Beatrice's space.

"So, best friends?" Beatrice asked with a smile. Peter pursed his lips in thought.

"I already have two best friends. But I guess once you meet them, you can be my third." Peter smiled.

"Aww, Beatrice has a boyfriend!" Juliunna snapped, tilting her head to the side in a mocking tone.

"Ew." Both Peter and Beatrice snapped, crossing their arms.

"Boyfriends have cooties! And I bet Juliunna has them, because her and Tobias are in _love_!" Beatrice groaned, and their father turned to Juliunna with shock. "Marcus's son?"

"No! Beatrice your dead!" Juliunna snapped at her.

**(A/N: So, Pretty good chapter right? Review and show me your love! Loves!)**

**(Butterfly Billarius)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Normal Pov**

This year, the choosing ceremony was being held in Candor. It had been eight years since Beatrice and Peter had met, and true to his word, Beatrice and him were best friends. Beatrice and Peter were sitting with the Priors in the stadium in Candor. Everyone was dressed in their most expensive clothing, with their best hair styles, and their best moods. Fourteen year old Beatrice leaned up in her chair to spy on her mature sister. She had been pestering Juliunna all day today and yesterday about which Faction she would choose. But Juliunna wouldn't say a word about it. They weren't allowed to tell anyway.

"Tobias Eaton." The Candor leader, Jack Kang announced. Tobias strode forward bravely. Beatrice's eyes widened as he passed Juliunna, his hand brushing hers wordlessly. She wanted that kind of relationship with Peter. Friendship, but also undisguised romance. Peter's and Beatrice's was more of a friendly relationship, though their was some cocky flirting on Peter's part.

Tobias trecked up to the five big bowls. One for each faction. Beatrice's eyes widened when Tobias looked back at Juliunna. She nodded at him, sharing some kind of conversation in her physical motion. He took the knife from Jack. And without a word pressed the knife smoothly into his hand. Juliunna tilted her head to the side as she watched the blood bubble on Tobias's hand, flowing softly. Then he held them over the hot coals. The Abnegation section went into a frenzy. "No!" Some screamed in outrage. After all, Tobias was the son of the Abnegation leader, Marcus. Marcus's face was twisted into devestation and shock. Beatrice didn't understand why Juliunna's face twisted into disgust when she looked at Marcus.

"Octavia Jones." Jack King called up as Tobias went to walk over to the other Dauntless initiates. Beatrice looked over to her mother and father who were holding hands. They had their heads put together as they prayed silently. Beatrice knew why.

Juliunna had always been distant. Always let it be known that at the first chance she got , she would get out. Beatrice's face fell and she knew at once Juliunna wouldn't choose Abnegation. She never liked it at home and her parents knew it. She wasn't happy here. And now that Tobias had chose Dauntless.

So would she.

"Juliunna Prior." She was the next to last person to get called. There wasn't a moment of hesitation in her eyes or her movement as she strode up to Jack King. The second he passed her the knife she slit her palm, and held it over the burning coals. Beatrice knew it would have happened, yet she couldn't help the tears in her eyes. Peter's eyes shone with admiration and oddly enough guilt as he wrapped an arm around Beatrice's shoulders. Edith burst into sobs as Juliunna handed the knife back to Jack and then coldy strode over to Tobias's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Beatrice frowned. Juliunna didn't look at them. Why won't she look at them? She wanted to look her sister in the eye one last time before she was jetted off to Dauntless forever and ever.

Little Beatrice wouldn't be able to see Juliunna and Tobias's wedding. She wouldn't see them fall in love and get a job and move in with her older, richer sister when she was old enough. Juliunna Prior was Dauntless. And was no longer Abnegation.

The next boy went on, and the first happy emotion he had seen crossed Juliunna's face. His name was Eric... well Beatrice hadn't heard the last name. **(A/N: I don't know the last name. Or the first name of the Prior father. I'll just look it up at school tomorrow.)**

He tried to copy Juliunna's act of indifference, but he couldn't help but peek at his family. Caleb tapped his mothers knee. "Mom? Does Jules still love us?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes she does." Edith said, stifling a sob. "She loves us very much." Edith sniffed.

"Then why won't she look at us?" Peter said. And their father clapped him on the shoulder. "I suppose she's trying to look tough in front of all the other Dauntless kids. Their ruthless. Try and act good in front of them and they'll eat you alive." Their father said convincingly, and Caleb nodded, amazed.

"Oh, that really makes sense." Caleb said, and Beatrice nodded. "Yeah, acting tough." Both Peter and Beatrice said, and they watched Eric stand by Juliunna. Peter snickered when the both of them shook hands. "Look B, look at Tobias's face."

"He's jealous." Caleb smirked, and all three of them started laughing. As the last applause went off, all the Faction initiates split into groups towards the train station. They took off for the stairs, all ten of them running. Eight of them looked back at the crowd of applausing families looking for their own. Juliunna didn't.

"That's not... right." Beatrice hummed. Peter frowned also. "Why won't she look at us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Beatrice muttered slightly in his direction. "She doesn't like us anymore." Beatrice snapped. Peter frowned deeper.

"No. No she does like us. We'll see her, Tobias, and all her friends again on visiting day. And two years later, we'll chose Dauntless and live with her in her mansion." Peter said exitedly. Peter couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Beatrice chuckled.

"What do you think she's up to?" Caleb asked, coming into step with Beatrice.

"I think she's flirting with that new guy, Eric." Peter moaned, and Beatrice shook her head no.

"Nah dude, she's in love with Tobias."

"How do you know?" Caleb asked.

"Because I'm not blind!" Beatrice snapped. Peter laughed.

"Yeah… Come on Caleb lets play a game of football." Peter said, and the two of them

…

"What faction do you want-!"

"What faction do _you_ want-!"

"I asked first." Peter smirked, and Beatrice bit her tongue. "Fine. I might stay here… Or Dauntless sounds like a good way to go." Beatrice shrugged. Peter nodded with a smirk. "Well… Dauntless is the most appetizing. B… I'm sorry about Juliunna." Peter said, and Beatrice's face fell.

"Its okay, I'm sure she's happy wherever she is."

"Well she didn't fail initiation at least. Its not like she wasn't a kung fu master or anything-!"

"Peter sush! Look!" Beatrice snapped. The two of them were sitting on the porch as Beatrice's mother came running over with an envelope.

"Beatrice! Beatrice sweetie you got a letter!" Edith shouted. Caleb and his father came out on the porch filled with curiousity. "What's going on?"

"Look! It's a letter from Juliunna! One for each of us!" Edith said happily. The whole family whooped and hollered. "Wow, what does it say?" Peter said excitedly, and everyone crowded around the porch swing. "Well, lets start with the first letter. Why, its dated over a month ago!" Edith said with outrage, and Peter hissed at the date label.

"Filthy dang mail men." Peter said with a disappointing frown. "Well, lets not cry over spilt milk." Their father said with a shrug. Edith nodded, a hand on her heart.

_Dear Mom and Dad, great things have happened ever since I arrived here two days ago. I've made a new best friend, Eric. He and Tobias don't get along well, some kind of pre mental territorial boy stimulation or something like that._

_**"Boring!"**_ Peter sang, and Caleb smacked him upside the head. "_It all started after we jumped off the train-!_ Trains?!" Their father snapped, clutching his chest.

"Oh my. This is… Okay lets just go on." Edith said for a second. She read on after taking a deep breath.

_You would think that I would be mad after Eric pushed me off the train. But Tobias had caught me, thankfully. But wouldn't you know, Eric had done me a favor. I probably wouldn't had jumped off if it wasn't for Eric the brave. But I think the funniest part of this day, is when Eric jumped at me and the both of us fell off the building into the net._

…

_ Juliunna and Tobias ran next to the train carefully. Along side them were the ten Dauntless initiates as they jumped onto the train, and the dozen Dauntless borne initiates ran along side the train. Together, Tobias and Juliunna jumped through the large open carts, pulling themselves heavily onto the train. "You good?" Tobias breathed on his stomach. Juliunna, with a heavy sigh, nodded._

_ "Yep. We passed the first step!" Juliunna said, not even bothering to look outside the train at the others. Some would get on. Few wouldn't make it. That's how it is._

_ "Come here." Tobias laughed, and then wrapped his arm around Juliunna's waist, pulling her closer to him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him._

_ "Tobias stop." She mumbled against his lips when she heard footsteps coming closer to them. He pulled her to her feet and with a slow whistle immited from both of them, turned around. "Who are you?" Tobias asked kindly, but those kind eyes narrowed when he saw the boy named Eric looking at Juliunna heatedly. _

_ "I'm Eric. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand to Juliunna. She shook it tightly, every crease of his palm folding into hers. "Juliunna." Juliunna said, and when Eric let go of Juliunna, he had yet to extend his hand to Tobias._

_ "You guys both stiffs?" Eric asked, darting his eyes across Juliunna's face. He wanted her to show weakness, show that she would be offended by the small, stupid name, and it would prove she would be too weak for him._

_ She smirked and raised a daunting eyebrow for him. "Obviously. Were you too simple minded for Erudite?" She asked, her brown eyes flickering down to Eric's solid black jacket. There was a single blue cloth tied around his arm. Eric grinned._

_ "No, they just weren't smart enough for me." Eric shrugged, and Tobias burst into mocking laughter. "What?! What do you mean not smart enough for you?! Their the freaking Erudite faction. Fraction of the smartest-!"_

_ "And I suppose that most of them are arrogant fools and that Eric didn't fit in with them. He's brave enough to sign up for Dauntless after all." Juliunna said with a glare directed at Tobias. When she looked away, Eric met Tobias's eyes with a triumphant smirk._

_ "So, where do you think we're going?" Tobias asked, his teeth gritted. All three of them piled against the left wall. At that moment, the train had pulled into full speed, and the wind swirled terribly around the cart. They couldn't risk shutting the doors. Eric grabbed his throat in fearful realization as a large suitcase flew off of the barrier gate on top of the bars, and then flew across the train cart and out of the right giant gate. The iron locks on the case was a mere centimeter from Eric's throat as it flew by, almost causing injury._

_ "Oh crap." He spit, and Tobias threw an arm over Juliunna's chest and clutched the ground tightly to keep her from floating upward._

_ "Why is the train going so fast?!" Eric snapped, and was forced to grab the bar above his head as his legs started drifting. Tobias bit his tongue hard and grabbed the railing off to his left._

_ "Second part of Dauntless training I guess. We're not going to become Dauntless initiates in the first place if we don't pass the train level." Tobias grunted, and they heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground._

_ "Looks like someone didn't make it." Eric said, and started swinging back and fourth like a monkey at the zoo on his bar._

_ "Don't laugh Eric. They could have serious injury. And now their all on their own." Juliunna frowned, and Tobias hugged her closer. She wasn't tall enough to reach the bars over her head, so Tobias sat behind her, wrapped his legs around her waist and grabbing the bars above him tightly. _

_ "Dude I don't think I can do this for four hours." Eric snapped at no one inparticular. "Me neither. But tough it up you big baby." Tobias spit at him._

_ "Big baby-?! Shut up you stupid old dog face."_

_ "Dog face?! You should talk. When I get there I'll ask the nurse if you can borrow some acne cream-!"_

_ "Stop it already!" Juliunna snapped at the both of them. Her hands dug into Tobias's knees roughly. He winced._

_ "So what, are you two dating are something?" Eric asked, and Juliunna adjusted the grey sweatshirt on her body._

_ "No." She said._

_ "But you two were sucking face literally two minutes ago." Eric said in disbelief, and Juliunna took a deep breath. "Yes but, Tobias and I have a semi friendship semi romance relationship with each other. We look out for each other-!"_

_ "So your not official boyfriend and girlfriend?" Eric interrupted her, and while Juliunna giggled, Tobias glared at him._

_ "No." Tobias grunted._

_ "Cool, so your actually single."_

_ "Kind of. But not really." Juliunna said, and Tobias's grip on her tightened as his fingers started to slip from the bar._

_ "You think that Amity would have made us do this?" Tobias said, and with a strained grunt grabbed onto the bar tighter._

_ "Are you kidding? Amity probably wouldn't have made us take a test at all. Initiation squat. Probably would have opened the gates and made us save a kitten from a box. Easy. But then again, what would have been the fun in that?" Eric said with a laugh._

_ "What, so you think this is all a game?" Tobias said, his eyes narrowing. But Juliunna chuckled._

_ "Yeah, maybe the initiation would have been how many friends you can make in one day. First place gets a hug." She giggled, and Eric laughed._

_ "Yeah, true, true." Eric said, and Tobias shook his head with a frown._

_ "So, anyone have any idea where Dauntless Headquarters are?" He asked, and all three of them shook their heads no._

_ "I hope its underground. I want to be able to see the darkness." Juliunna said, and started tapping her hands on Tobias's knees. Eric smirked._

_ "S you want to see darkness right-!"_

_ "Shut it." Tobias glowered at Eric. Juliunna started swaying her head slightly left to right as she looked out the window._

_ "So Eric, are you an only child?" Juliunna asked, and Tobias glared up at the ceiling. The wind seemed to only get stronger. "Yeah. My folks didn't want me, so I split. I just… never fit in at Erudite." Eric said, and glanced out the open door._

_ "Anyone want to risk shutting it?" Tobias said, jetting his head towards the door. Many objects started to fly off the walls and fly pass their faces. "Nope." Juliunna said, popping her lips._

_ "Why would they even put luggage on here? The initiates are the only ones on the train!" Eric s snapped. Juliunna's eyes widened when she saw a glass vase sitting on a dresser across the room. It looked expensive and fragile, but very heavy. It was shaking in the wind._

_ "Maybe it's a level. But it does seem pretty stupid to just put luggage on a seemingly empty train." Juliunna said with a sullen frown. Eric looked over to her, shaking the hair flopping around in his eyes._

_ "Do you have any siblings?"_

_ "Yeah. Two. Beatrice and Caleb. I didn't even look at my family when I went onto the stage-!'_

_ "Yeah, I saw. It was cool. I mean seriously, your not going to see your blood relatives for about a month on visiting day. You didn't even look at them. I tried to do the same, but I couldn't help but look at my mother. I couldn't help but think about how heartbroken she would be if her only son didn't even spare her a glance before I left for almost forever-!"_

_ "Stop it!" Tobias snapped at him, noticing Juliunna's discomforted. Eric winced._

_ "Oh, sorry."_

_ "You don't have to apologize." Juliiunna whispered, her eyes adjusting heavily onto the floor. "I made my choice."_

_ "And it was pretty bold and brave." Eric said with a wide smile. Juliunna nodded._

_ "Yeah. My parents can always see me later. Visiting day and all. Beatrice and Caleb have their own friends and I… I have Tobias." Juliiunna said, and Tobias smiled inwardly._

_ "What about me?" Eric smirked._

_ "And you too Eric." She laughed. Tobias's smile evaporated into a frown again._

'_ "How old are your siblings?" Eric asked, and Juliunna breathed in._

_ "Well, Beatrice is the littlest. Fourteen. But Caleb is only ten months older, and so he's also fourteen." Juliunna said, and Eric nodded._

_ "So, who knows what kind of job they want?" Eric asked, and Juliunna pursed her lips._

_ "No idea. But judging by your smile Eric, your just bursting to tell us." Juliunna smirked, and Tobias grunted. He let go of the bar with one hand and flexed his fingers. "I wish I had some gloves." Tobias commented, and with another grunt, grabbed onto the bar again. His fingers turning red and tired._

_ "I want to be a Dauntless Leader. It seems the best job. I want to boss people around and be, well a leader." Eric said with a large shrug of his burly shoulders. Juliiunna smirked._

_ "I'll be a trainer. I want to teach and guide, but not lead. I don't like having that much responsibilities on my shoulder." Juliunna explained, and the both of them looked to Tobias. "Yeah, I'll be a trainer too I guess. But I don't really know how many jobs there are. Juliuna could probably open up her own shop."_

_ "What kind?" Juliunna laughed at him, and Eric smirked at the two of them. "You two are like… Some kind of friends with benefits thing I guess? Best friends who sleep with each other seems the better quote for it." Eric said, and Juliunna laughed._

_ "Yeah, that seems about right. Except we're virgins." Tobias said with a glare._

_ "Really? Jules doesn't seem like one-!"_

_ "Can I push him off the train? Come on, it'll only take a second." Tobias begged her. Juliunna laughed but shook her head no._

_ "That's rude Tobias. He was only curious-!"_

_ "Don't defend him-"_

_ "But Tobias! I was only curious!" Eric sang in a baby like voice. Tobias glared at him._

_ "That's not-! Argh! Just stay away from us!" Tobias snapped at him, and Juliunna bent over to grip the edge of the carpet in front of her._

_ "This is scaryl The wind is getting rougher." Juliunna said, and they heard the sound of people talking and chatting in the next cart. It had only been a half hour since they jumped on the train._

_ "Their jumping off!" One of the initiates yelled. All three of them dropped their mouths. Eric let go of the bar and so did Tobias. Tobias collapsed onto Juliunna and stayed their. Because everytime he lifted off of her she started floating off the ground._

_ "Come on, we're probably going to have to jump too." Tobias shouted, and he slowly crawled across the carpet, Juliunna underneath him. Eric, him, and Juliunna stopped right next to the doorway. Tobias looked over. "Yep, okay Jules, I'll go first." Tobias said, and then after a furtive look in Eric's direction, grabbed his arm and wrapped it around Juliunna's shoulders. Eric smirked. "Paranoid Tobias-!"_

_ "Shut it. See you on the bottom Jules." Tobias said, and then lifted off from the side of the cart and jumped over the side. Juliunna gritted her teeth. _

_ "You ready?" Eric asked, and the both of them stood up. Juliunna was light as a feather, and she scowled at the thought. "Yeah." She said. The both of them looked down. The train was slowing down slightly, but only a little. There was a medium sized gap between the rooftop and the train. A deadly one. And the two of them were quickly running out of rooftop. __**"No regrets!"**__ Eric shouted, and without a thought jumped as far as he could, grabbing onto Juliunna's wrist._

_ "Ahhh!" Juliunna screamed as they spun through the air, barreling quickly towards the rooftop. Eric jetted her arm to the right just in time and she avoided the small slide that would have sent her over the roof. Tobias caught her four feet from the ground. He buckled at his knees but was able to hold onto Juliunna as Eric went sliding into the gravel covered roof._

_ "Let go." Tobias snapped, and then ripped Juliunna away from Eric's hand._

_ "That was amazing! Are you okay Eric?" Juliunna asked, and Eric stood up, brushing the gravel from his pants._

_ "Yeah, yeah I'm good." Eric said, looking up at her with a smirk. "You okay Jules?" Tobias asked, putting her down. She nodded._

_ "Yeah, of course I am silly." Juliunna laughed, and they gathered around the oldest trainer, looking around at them with a smirk._

**…**

"Wow.!" Beatrice said. "I think Eric likes Jules-!"

"Don't be stupido." Peter smirked at her, rubbing his fist back and fourth on Tris's head. "Oh, I think our little girls growing up." Edith said, holding a hand to her heart lovingly. Peter smirked, but wouldn't tell Beatrice what he was thinking about. She pouted. He wouldn't tell her anything about what he was thinking.

Not even when she kissed him on the cheek like Juliunna used to do to guilt Tobias into telling her his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Normal Pov**

"Knock, knock Tobias." Juliunna sang as she knocked on the door to Tobias's apartment. The previous night they had finished their initiation process and were made proper Dauntless members. Tobias was ranked first, Eric second. Juliunna was made six on the account that she couldn't defeat the largest guy in the arena. And there were other small things that she refused to do, but at least she wasn't Factionless.

She didn't receive an answer so she opened the door. His apartment was wide and big, just like her own. Neither of them had time to decorate, so they were decorated with natural furniture. Tobias hadn't bothered on the bedroom, she discovered as she walked into the living room. He was fast asleep on the couch, flat on his back and breathing softly. She made her way to the couch slowly and silently, watching his chest steadily breath, and let her eyes drift back to his face. It was smoother and softer in his sleep, showing signs of deep youth.

Juliunna climbed up on top of him, throwing a leg over each of his sides and sat on his lap. Still he didn't move or even wake. She leaned down and pressed a soft, smooth kiss on his lips. It was slow and painfully empty on his part. She leaned back on her knees.

"Tobias wake up!" She snapped, and then rapped him softly on his chest. He stirred with a confused yawn. "Aww… What time is it-!" She leaned down and kissed him again, startling him. "Mmm." He sighed, and then wrapped his arms around her neck. She giggled against his lips.

"Hey Four, I need you to get my computer working-!" Eric said, coming through the living room door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Juliunna on top of Tobias. Tobias glared at him.

"What?! Go get Max to do it-!"

"I can't find Max. You do it. Mr. I picked the lame control room job-!"

"Shut up-!"

"No you-!"

"How about you both be quiet!" Juliunna snapped at the both of them with a sigh. She stood up and walked over to Eric, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't get a chance to congratulate you last night Eric. Nice job choice Eric. Or should I say Dauntless Leader Eric?" Juliunna said, and Eric clamped both of his hands down on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "You can call me Eric. And don't expect any special treatment, Mrs. Eric's assistant-!"

"Eric I picked Dauntless Defense and Offense Training and you know it!" Juliunna laughed, and Eric grudgingly let go of her as she walked back over to the couch, sitting on it rather then on Tobias. Eric sat down on the sofa chair right next to the couch.

"Yeah. I don't understand how your going to work out that job. Train initiates for one month a year?" Eric said with a snort. Juliunna sarcastically laughed at him.

"Hardy ha, har. No Eric. When I'm not training initiates, I'm going to be working at the Defense Training school as an instructor."

"The what?" Eric said, tilting his head to the side.

"Why did they give you the job as one of Dauntless's leader?" Tobias said with a raised eyebrow. Eric narrowed his eyes at Four.

"Why don't you shut up? It's only my first day. I'll get better." Eric said with a sneer at Four, and then turned to Juliunna with a smile.

"You have to come with me." Eric said, and after sitting up quickly, walked over to Juliunna's side and took her hand with a smile. Juliunna laughed at him loosely.

"What?"

"As Dauntless Leader it is my job to protect the citizens of Dauntless and make sure its in top shape. Let's call this an evaluation of your character to make sure you are right for our city and its needs." Eric said with flashing dark eyes. Juliunna smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Eric said, and then gripped her arm tight and pulled her to her feet. She squealed. Eric put a hand on the small of her back, and she reached behind her and gripped Tobias's cotton shirt tightly.

"Tobias, get up, I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind evaluating you too." Juliunna said with a sly smirk, and Eric scowled heavily as Tobias got up and joined their circle of locked arms by locking onto Juliunna's arm. He pulled Juliunna away from Eric with a loud snap, and Juliunna crashed into Tobias's side with a giggle.

"Grrr… Fine. Come on, let's go hang out at the Chasm." Eric said with gritted teeth,. Juliunna, ignoring the great and thick tension in the room, skipped ahead with her hand held tightly in Tobias's hand. "Ha, I don't think that's a good idea. One of you might push the other over the chasm."

"Yeah, that seems about right." Eric said with a smirk. They continued off down the hall.

…

"Eric… Really?" Juliunna moaned when Eric came out of the tattoo place, both eyebrows pierced with a shiny silver ring. He was smirking.

"Yep." Eric said with a wide smirk. "Where's Tobias?" She asked, and Eric frowned. "Err, I don't know. Still inside getting inside his tattoo done." He said with a smirk. "Tobias is getting a tattoo?"

"Yeah, something stupid too. Some kind of tattoo to remind him of his faction he left behind, and all the factions he could have had, and the one he's in now. Stupid right-!"

"Aww." Juliunna cooed. "That sounds so thoughtful and amazing! That's a very inspiring thing to do." Juliunna cooed suddenly, and Eric sputtered.

"Did I say stupid? Silly me. I didn't mean to say stupid. I meant to say amazing! I'm the one who gave Four the idea you know." Eric said brushing off his shoulder quickly.

"Smart of you." Juliunna said with a smirk, and then walked into the tattoo shop. Eric was right behind her.

"Don't you want some kind of tattoo? Hair dye? Don't you want something from here-! Hey! Let's get matching ear piercings."

"Eric no! I don't want any of that stuff." Juliunna snapped at him, and Eric pointed at the shimmery beaded curtains in front of them. He had seen Four go through them earlier.

"Tobias?" She called out loudly, and in the next second Tobias jogged out with a smile on his face. But their was some vague pain in there too.

"I got my tattoo." He smirked proudly, and Juliunna tilted his face side to side.

"Really? What did you get? Where is it?" She asked, and Four smirked. You can see later." He smirked, and Juliunna reached up on the tip of her toes to press a kiss to Tobias's lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a heated embrace, making Eric stiffen.

"Ick! Get a room!" He snapped, and then promptly stomped on Tobias's foot. Tobias yelped into Juliunna's mouth, making her moan. He ripped his mouth off of Juliunna's and swung his fist towards Eric, hitting him in the shoulder hard. Eric groaned.

"Why you little-!"

"Be quiet you two!" Juliunna snapped at them both, and grabbed both boy's sweaters and dragged them towards the door.

"Don't be rude in public!" Juliunna snapped.

…

**Visiting Day (One month later)**

Back at the Hayes home, the Priors and the Hayes were conversing on the couch excitedly. "Oh I can't wait to meet your daughter. She sounds like an adorable peach. Especially from what Peter has told us." Peter's mother said with a chuckled laugh, and Peter frowned embarrassingly. Beatrice laughed when she noticed Peter's red cheeks.

"Beatrice sweetie, you know we don't laugh at friends." Edith said with a chuckle, and everyone stood up when Peter's dad's watch starting going off. "Well, time for the train." He said with a chuckle. The two dad's walked side by side, talking about football. The two moms walked together, talking about their husbands obsession with sports and Juliunna.

"Juliunna is a very smart women. I wouldn't worry about her."

"But Edith. Don't you see those children jumping off the train every hour of the day. Dauntless kids. I suppose a lot of accidents can happen in that Dauntless compound all alone. Aren't you worried about your daughter even the tiniest bit?" Peter's mom asked. Edith laughed softly, a small breathy chuckle escaping her lips.

"Oh trust me Ivy, Juliunna doesn't need looking out for. She is a brave warrior. And if she needs help, she also has Tobias Eaton."

"The leader of Abnegation, Marcus is it? His son?" Ivy said with a wide mouth.

"Yes. Her and Tobias have been inseparable ever since they met in pre school. My daughter doesn't like me in her personal life that much, well, any amount of her personal life is off limits when it comes to me." Edith chuckled dryly, biting back the tears in her eyes. "But she hid the relationship with her and that boy for a long time. She was eight years old when I found Tobias in her room, hanging a 'Me and my best friend poster' on her wall. They have some kind of strong friendship bond that I could never relate to or understand."

"Mom never caught Jules and Tobias making out on her bed like we did." Beatrice said with a laugh. Caleb and Peter burst into snickers and the four adults turned to look curiously at the three little kids. The children started chortling.

"Come on, let's catch a train." Edith said with a smile. And then all the kids started running ahead. Peter Hayes had really grown over the years. He was taller then Caleb and Beatrice easily, and their giant strides made up for a small step in his width.

Beatrice smiled at him, but there was a small frown on her face. She had noticed something in Peter's eyes the moment the Prior family had stepped into his home. There was a small glint of wild in his eyes. A wild something.

Wild was the only word Tris could thing of it as. Disgust maybe. Surprise? Maybe Peter had grown up and become even more malicious then she had seen since he had went off to boxing camp for the summer.

Beatrice brushed it off lightly.

**…**

Peter smiled around at the Dauntless compound. It was different. It was bold and bright and airy, and very dangerous.

And he felt right at home. As the party of five made their way down the spiraling Dauntless steps, Peter's mother breathed in fearfully. "Oh this isn't safe at all!" She muttered, and her eyebrows flew up to her head when he looked at Peter. Standing close to the edge at over eight stories high with no railing or safety restraints, not even a cushion or water to break you fall, Peter was hopping on one leg. Side to side while zig zagging and skipping steps.

"Ha! Hey Beatrice I bet I can bounce on the stairs more then you-!"

"Don't bet on it!" Beatrice said, but didn't even try. Peter's mother reached out and wrapped her arm around Peter's shoulder fearfully. "Peter Hayes! You should know better then this! Are you mad?!" She snarled, pinching his ear so that he'd stop jumping. Peter stopped immediately.

"Sorry mum."

"Oh and look at you. What have you been doing?! Rolling around in a mud puddle?!" Peter's mother snapped at him. She gestured to the one dirt stain on his white t shirt, which he had got when he had grabbed the cave wall and wiped his dusty hand on his shirt.

"No." Peter muttered, and his mother licked her hand, and then started combing his hair with her fingers. "Stand up straight. Lose that back hunch. Don't give me that look Peter Hayes-!"

Beatrice chuckled behind Peter's back, making him scowl. By the time they all reached the bottom of the cavern, and reached the pit, they were all on look out duty.

"What does she look like?"

"I don't see her anywhere-!"

"Why are there so many people! I can barely even breath-!"

"Maybe we should ask an adult." Caleb smiled lightly. Without waiting for an answer, Peter's mother, still gripping onto Peter with a vice like grip, strode over to a tall adult. She looked down at Peter and his mother with a frown.

"May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a Juliunna. A Juliunna Prior?" Peter's mother said abruptly. The guard smirked.

"You won't find her down here. She's upstairs in Four's apartment, all the way on the eighth floor. You should knock before entering." The soldier laugh, and Peter grimaced in disgust. "Ew! And who's Four?"

"Yes, who is Four?" Peter's mother asked. The soldier smirked.

"Her boyfriend."

"My god!" Peter's mother said when the two of them got back to the group. "Your daughter is cheating on Tobias with some… Four character!" Peter's mother said in shock. Edith frowned.

"I didn't say Tobias and her were dating though, so I think its perfectly innocent."

"But Mommy Tobias and Juliunna were dating. They kissed…. A lot." Beatrice added, and their father blanched.

"What?! You know what, I want to meet this Four character. Let's go. Where do we go?"

"Upstairs. Eighth floor. We'll find both daughter and boyfriend according to the guard." Peter's mother said. They all started walking. "Hmm," Beatrice muttered as they came into a dark hallway. It was pitch black and you couldn't see a thing.

"My oh my these Dauntless people are bold." Peter's mother muttered as they continually bumped into people after people on the crowded hallway. Peter's mother, Ivy, was still complaining by the time they reached the dinning hall, filled with bright light. "Look at them, stomping around at their dinner tables like that. Shouting all over the place. I'd never let my son be this much of a jerk at the table." She complained when they reached another set of stairs, wider and with no people.

"Okay, floor eight. How do we know when we're at the correct apartment?" Caleb asked curiously. Edith opened her mouth to speak but Peter's Candor styled mother overpowered her with her loud, boasting voice.

"Its easy sweetheart. We just knock on all the doors on the floor and ask for Four. Its simple." Ivy said, and then gripped Peter's shoulder tight to keep him from falling over. He was gazing around the stairs and the compound with awe in his face.

"That is so beautiful!" Peter said, staring at the covered light bulbs on the ceiling in awe. His mother pulled him up the stairs and starting talking again. Beatrice couldn't help but giggle when both fathers turned to face each other, sharing bewildered and annoyed looks.

"Edith sweetheart, I know you're a stiff but I don't think your hair has to be. When we're done here lets swing back to the Candor shops and I'll buy you a can of my favorite hairspray. It'll make those grays really shine!" Ivy said, and Beatrice and even Caleb bit their lips from smiling. Edith bit her tongue out of anger though.

"Eight floor." Ivy said, and to Beatrice's surprise, they didn't need to guess. There were gold name plates on each on everyone of the apartments. The halls were made of shiny white wood, and the floor was made of mahogany.

"This looks nice." Caleb said, looking around. "Look, there it is." He said, and they all stopped in front of the wooden door with a name plate on it. _Four_.

"Well, who's going to knock-!"

Ivy interrupted Beatrice by throwing the door open and barging in. Beatrice gasped a little at Peter's mother's boldness. The large party moved forward silently, listening quietly for signs of human life. Beatrice's small eyes widened at the pictures on the wall. The only means of decoration on his wall.

Hello?" Ivy said as Four came whistling and walking around the hallway corner, nothing but a damp towel around his hips. Beatrice shrieked and her hands immediately slapped over her eyes. "Ew." She said. Tobias jumped, his cheeks quickening reddening.

"Err… Hello." He said, and then ran back the way he had came. "Sorry, stay there for a second-! Just let me get dressed." Tobias called from the next hall, and Peter look to the floor and started snickering.

"He-! We should have knocked." Beatrice murmured shyly from behind her hands that she hadn't removed from her face. Caleb sighed. "Yep."

"Well we're here now. I don't care if he's the only one who lives here. Either he stops walking around this apartment in a towel, or get a lock for his door." Peter's mother snapped at no one unparticular. Beatrice looked through her fingers at the wall. "Is he going to get Juliunna-!"

"Let's go talk to this Four guy-!"

"Actually that's Tobias." Caleb said. Ivy nodded. "Yes, oh! Maybe this Four character is having his apartment watched by Tobias, let's see." She said, and then let go of Peter's shoulder as she strode around the hallway. Edith was right behind her, then the rest went. Beatrice stood back for a few seconds, not eager to see Tobias naked, and when she was sure he would have been dressed by then, walked after the group.

"Hello?" She said when she reached the room Tobias was in. He was tying on his shoes but was fully clothed.

"Hello Tobias." Ivy said. "I am afraid to tell you that the girl you are in love with is dating another man." Ivy said, and Tobias blanched. His mouth dropped open after a few seconds. "What?"

"Yes, we've heard from the guard downstairs. It must be very shocking for you." Ivy said dramatically. Tobias grit his teeth as he thought. "What?... But Juliunna wouldn't go out with another guy."

"I'm afraid she is. She's dating the very man that you work as a caretaker, I presume. It must be very shocking for you to discover that your girlfriend is cheating on you with your boss." Ivy said. And Four stared at her.

"Juliunna… Is dating my boss?" He sounded out carefully, as if trying out the words on his tongue. Beatrice's eyes widened at the horrified look on his face.

"Yes." Ivy sighed, looking at Four with disappointment. He frowned.

"I'll kill Eric!" Tobias snapped, standing up on two feet. Edith reached forward and clamped two hands on his arm to keep him from storming out the room.

"Eric?" Everyone asked. "Who's Eric?" Ivy asked.

"My boss. He's… He is the one your talking about. Right?" Tobias asked. Ivy shook her head no.

"No of course not. I'm talking about Four. I presume that you're a caretaker for him, am I correct?" Ivy asked. Four stared at her blankly.

…

** …**

…

He laughed. "What?! Miss, my name is Four. Well, my new name is Four. Everyone calls me that." Tobias explained. "Except for Juliunna, but she can call me whatever she wants." Tobias said with a laugh.

"Ohhhhh." Everyone in the room said. Caleb spoke up. "Where's my sister? Please." Caleb said sweetly. Tobias smirked.

"You know what Caleb, she's taking a shower. But I'm sure she'll be out in a second." Tobias said nicely, and Beatrice tilted her head to the side.

"She's in the shower?"

"Yeah." Tobias said with a tip of his head.

"But… You just came from the shower." Beatrice said, and everyone in the room turned to face Tobias. Tobias went pale as he caught sight of the Prior Family's father glaring suspiciously at him.

"But… I didn't say I did."

"You didn't need to. You had a towel wrapped around your waist, and you were soaking wet. Where you and Jules taking a shower together?" Beatrice said, tipping her head to the side curiously, unfazed. Edith raised an eyebrow at Tobias, who choked on his words.

"Uh… I... No! We were just… saving water! Taking showers together would save so much water and with all the economy problems we have today- No! Ahhh!-!" He yelled, jumping up as Peter went diving at him, and then ran out the bedroom door, his feet padding against the door quickly and roughly. Both Peter and Beatrice's father's took off after him angrily, Peter laughing for sport.

"Oh my," Edith said, holding her hand to her heart with a sigh. Ivy laughed.

"Oh come on Edith, when you were a child weren't you always hanging around the boys-!"

"But this is different." Edith said with a small sigh. "My daughter is still sixteen years old. She's too young for things like sex-! Oh my I forgot. Beatrice, Caleb, please go out so we adult ladies can have a conversation?" Edith asked kindly with a smile. Grimacing, Caleb and Beatrice walked out the bedroom door and into the living room of Tobias's apartment.

"Let's go say hi to Jules." Caleb said as if the previous events hadn't happened, and both him and Beatrice went running off to the bathroom door, which was creaked open slightly.

"Tobias did you get the condom-!"

"Juliunna-!"

**"Ahhh!"** Juliunna screamed, jumping and judging by the rough bumping sound, Juliunna had slipped on the shower floor and fallen on the hard marble floor. "Hey! What are you two brats doing here?!" She snapped at them roughly. Beatrice and Caleb giggled.

"We're here to visit you."

'Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Daddy's chasing Tobias though the cave."

"Why?!" Juliunna snapped.

"Because he thinks that you and Tobias had sex in the shower. What is sex anyway?" Caleb said.

"No idea." Beatrice said with a curious glance at the pure white curtain.

"Argh. None of your business. You both are fourteen and you don't know what sex is?" Juliunna snapped, and Caleb and Beatrice nodded.

"No, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you two. Your babies!" Juliunna snapped, and reached out and slapped her bare arm against the wall. Beatrice was sweating slightly, the hot water emitting from the shower faucet was turning into steam, creating a hot sauna in the room. Juliunna finally found what she was looking for when she gripped her hand on the white fluffy towel on the wall. As she jetted her hand back inside the shower, Beatrice looked around the room in awe.

"Juliunna, do you and Tobias live in this apartment by yourself?" She asked. Beatrice had never roomed with a boy before, not even Caleb. It was weird to even think of Juliunna sleeping with a boy.

"No, not really. Sometimes I bunk with Eric in his room, when Tobias works late at the control room. I don't feel safe alone at night. A lot of drunk guys around my hall at night. I have my own apartment, but I don't need it for now." Juliunna explained. Beatrice nodded. Caleb looked up and watched Juliunna step out of the shower, the towel held tightly around her body.

"Come on, fun times over now I guess." Juliunna muttered under her breath grudgingly, and then stomped ahead of her two siblings.

Beatrice looked closely at the bruise behind Juliunna's ear. "Where'd you get that?" She asked, pointing to her ear. Juliunna's hand reached up and brushed a stand of hair over the bruise, her fingers bruising its rough texture softly.

"Ann happened. She was jealous because I had ranked higher then her in the Initiate rankings, and she and a few other girls snuck into my room one night. They burned me with a hair curler and slammed me into the wall a few times. They probably would have drowned me in the chasm if it wasn't for Eric barging in to give me my necklace. Initiations were already over, so its not like he could give them a lower score." Juliunna explained, pulling the towel a few inches off her shoulder, revealing a blackened burn. An angry red welt marred her soft, smooth tan skin. Beatrice grimaced.

"What?! Did they just get off without a grounding?!" Caleb asked, his mouth dropping. "No, of course not. Not with Eric in charge of course." Juliunna said with a smile. Caleb looked up at her in wonder.

"What did he do?"

"Well, he kicked them out of course." She said with a smile. Beatrice's eyes widened. "What?! How can Eric do that? Who's Eric to you anyway?"

"Eric is the first friend I made on the train. He's been like my best friend since the moment I've met him. He's very easy to see. Lots of piercings, no tattoos though. He's got some kind of fetish with those face tattoos though. Its weird. So anyway, Eric's a Dauntless Leader, and he has the authority around here. He kicked them out to live with the Factionless." Juliunna smiled. Beatrice's eyes widened.

"Well I bet they deserved it." Beatrice said at last. Juliunna smiled.

"I know they did. _They also deserved every sharp rock they hit on the way down the chasm_-!"

"Huh Jules?"

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Normal Pov**

Four and Juliunna stood less then a foot apart as they waited for the Initiates to arrive. "You think my sister's going chose Dauntless?" Juliunna said, turning to him. He reached forward and gripped her waist softly, pulling her forward to press his lips to her cheek softly.

"Most likely. I know for sure Peter's going to chose Dauntless." Four said, and Juliunna tilted her head back with a heavy laugh. "True, true. It's the only Faction that crazy kid would fit into. He's not selfless, he's not one hundred percent kind inside and out, he sure as hell isn't honest! But he is ruthless, I'll give him that." Juliunna said, and they both looked up at the ceiling as far as they could see.

"Someone's jumping." Lauren announced and Juliunna looked over her shoulder at the hallway to the dining room. It was dark and empty of people.

"Can't wait for Eric's grand entrance in the dining room." Juliunna said to Four with a smirk, and he chuckled.

"Grand entrance? Every year, and according to him for as long as he lives, he's going to walk in the dining room, let the doors slam into the walls, and then smirk as everyone turns to look at him."

"Its pretty funny actually. He scares all the non Dauntless borne initiates. You got this?" Juliunna asked as the first jumper fell onto the net. The cheering of the other Dauntless members started up, and he nodded. "Yeah. Wait look! Its your sister!" Four said, pointing at the net. Juliunna squinted towards the net as Lauren helped her off the net, revealing whom was definitely Beatrice Prior.

"Wow."

"Told you. You owe me five bucks-!"

"So do not!" Juliunna snapped at him with a smile. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips onto hers heatedly.

"Mmmh!" She moaned, bringing her heel up to drag up and down Four's calf. She ran her soft fingers through her hair heatedly as he lifted one of her legs up.

"Eww!" Beatrice yelled when she caught sight of the scene.

"Ahh!" Lauren screamed, and with a loud laugh, Juliunna let go of Four and he set her straight up on her feet. "Again, for the eight time this week. Get a room and keep it there!" Lauren shouted, and Four laughed.

"Oh you wish you could be in her place Lauren-!"

"That's not even mildly funny Four." Lauren said with a laugh. Beatrice stepped forward shyly.

"So, what's your name girlie?" Juliunna asked her, raising an eyebrow. Beatrice frowned at her. "What? But you know me."

"Listen up loser. You can change your name. Pick a new one. You can only do it once, come on. Think a little." Juliunna sounded out as if Beatrice was dim. Beatrice frowned, but then started to think.

"Tris. My name is Tris." She said finally, and Juliunna looked to Four with a smile. "Announce it baby."

"No problem. First Jumper, Tris Prior!" Four yelled out, and Juliunna smirked at her sister. Tris stared back at her, willing her to say something. Say hi. I mean they haven't seen each other for months and Juliunna's pretending like she doesn't even know his own sister.

"Alright, I've got to go run my resume by Max. See you later sweetie?" Juliunna said to Four sweetly as another girl came crashing down onto the net, a scream caught in her mouth.

"Christina." Tris said with a small giggle. Four turned back to Juliunna.

"Alright Jules, I'll see you at lunch in a few minutes?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Juliunna said nonchalantly, and Four planted another kiss on her mouth.

"See you Tris." Juliunna said, and without another word jogged off for the giant hole in the wall.

"Bye… Juliunna." Tris said sadly, and then watched her sister disappear though the hole, being incased in darkness though and through.

Just like her soul.

…

"Eric-! Eric wait up!" Juliunna shouted, and Eric stopped in his tracks at the end of the hall. He turned around with a wide smile on his face. "Jules?" He asked. She nodded. She emerged out of the cave and jumped into his wide arms.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" She asked, and he shrugged his shoulders. He placed her back down on the floor and she threw her arm into his. She smiled when he guided her down the hall.

"Oh, just been around I guess." He said. And then to Juliunna's shock, reached out and stroked her cheek softly.

"Where have you been?" He asked her, his eyes flashing darkly.

"With my best friend." She said huskily, and then turned around in a flurry of her long hair, and then promptly strode down the hall. Eric was right behind her, on her heels.

"I think your running." He said, though she was certainly walking quickly. But Julliunna knew that it wasn't what he was talking about.

"Running from what?" She said coolly, and then walked around the corner. He was behind her instantly, careening her softly with his body. She scowled at his closeness.

"Running from your feelings. Come on, just kiss me already! I know for a fact that you and Four aren't officially a couple-!"

"But we might as well be!" She hissed at him angrily, and he gripped her wrist tightly. He pushed her back against the wall and then covered his body against hers. "I don't think so." He whispered against her face, his warm breath making her eyes widen with excitement.

"I don't want to play this game with you Eric." She said seriously, but he ducked his head into the crook of her neck. His tongue flicked out and hit a pulsing vein on her neck, she whimpered.

"What game? I was just playing a round of the love game."

"But this isn't love for you."

"Oh, but it is to Four right?" Eric said sarcastically. After a moment, Juliunna nodded.

"Yes, it is. And you know what Eric, if you don't back off, he's going to get involve. I don't think you want that." She said, biting her lip. He smirked against her neck.

"But I do want it. And after I destroy him, I'll take what's rightfully mine." He said with a smirk. Juliunna sighed.

"Eric get off me. I told Four I'd see him at lunch-!"

"Wait a minute." Eric said when she tried to pull away from him. "He gets to have every inch of your body every night, can't we make a stalement. Just like last week when you slept with me-!"

"Eric shut up! I was drunk and that was totally different-!"

"You climbed on top of me before you even touched your glass and you know it!" Eric smirked at her, and Juliunna gritted her teeth together.

"You… Just leave me alone for now Eric." She said, and he let her walk out from under him. She turned towards the hall that would take her to the Dining Room, and then back to Eric. He leaned against the wall and crossed his ankles. He held out his arms, encased in a thick, handsome black leather jacket. "Ready for lunch?" He asked her, and with a roll of her eyes, he gripped her hand tight and the both of them walked downwards the hall, towards the Cafeteria.

**Beatrice/Tris Pov**

When we walk in the 'Dining Room', as Four had put it, the Dauntless inside stand. They applaud. They stamp their feet. They shout. The noise surrounds me and fills me. Christina and Tris smile, and a second later, so do I. We look for empty seats. Christina and I discover a mostly empty table at the side of the room, and I find myself sitting between her and Four.

In the center of the table is a platter of food I don't recognize: circular pieces of meat wedged between round bread slices. I pinch one between my fingers, unsure what to make of it. Four nudges me with his elbow. "It's beef," he says. "Put this on it." He passes me a small bowl full of red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" asks Christina, her eyes wide. "No," I say. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food," Four says, nodding at Christina. "Why?" she asks. I shrug. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." She smirks. "No wonder you left."

"Yeah," I say, rolling my eyes. "It was just because of the food." The corner of Four's mouth twitches. The doors to the cafeteria open, and a hush falls over the room. I look over my shoulder. Juliunna and a young man walks in, and it is quiet enough that I can hear his footsteps. His face is pierced in so many places I lose count, and his hair is long, dark, and greasy. But that isn't what makes him look menacing. It is the coldness of his eyes as they sweep across the room.

Juliunna is taller then I remembered, but the top of her head only comes up to the young man's chest. Her hair is long and black and straight, brought up in a tight black hair tie. In Abnegation, are clothes are loose and grey and ugly. She's wearing tight black clothes that would bring our family to shame. The gold bangles on her wrists glittered in the light.

"Who are they?" hisses Christina. _"His_ name is Eric," says Four.

"He's a Dauntless leader, seriously? But he's so young." Christina says with a gasp. Four gives her a grave look. "Age doesn't matter here." I can tell she's about to ask what I want to ask: Then what does matter? But then Four speaks up again. "And she is Juliunna. She will be training the non Dauntless borne initiates along with me. She's also Tris's sister." Four said, and Christina turned to me with shock and excitement.

"You have a sister?! Why didn't you tell me?! We have to meet her. Four call her over!" Christina whispered excitedly. Four opened his mouth to say something to Christina, but Eric's eyes stop scanning the room, and he starts toward a table. He starts toward _our _table while gripping Juliunna's wrist tight, the both of them drop into the seats next to Four. He offers no greeting, so neither do we. But Juliunna does. "Hello." She said, and leaned across Eric's lap to press her lips to Fours. Christina pinched my arm out of excitement.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asked stiffly to Four, nodding to Christina and me. Juliunna takes her lips off of Four's and leans her head on Eric's shoulder. Four says, "This is Tris and Christina."

"Ooh, a Stiff," says Eric, smirking at me. His smile pulls at the piercings in his lips, making the holes they occupy wider, and I wince. "We'll see how long you last." I mean to say something—to assure him that I will last, maybe—but words fail me. I don't understand why, but I don't want Eric to look at me any longer than he already has. "Eric." Juliunna snaps at him, pinching his shoulder. He reaches his hand up and digs his fingers roughly into her neck, making her groan. "Ow." She snapped, and Four chuckles at the two of them doing their horseplay. Eric makes me very uncomfortable. Especially the way he stares at my sister like that. Like she's something he wants to eat slowly and savor it.

I don't want him to look at me ever again. He taps his fingers against the table. His knuckles are scabbed over, right where they would split if he punched something too hard. "What have you been doing lately, Four?" Eric asks. Four lifts a shoulder. "Nothing, really," he says. Are they friends? My eyes flick between Eric and Four. Everything Eric did—sitting here, asking about Four—suggests that they are, but the way Four sits, tense as pulled wire, suggests they are something else. Rivals, maybe, but how could that be, if Eric is a leader and Four is not? Juliunna sighs and throws her arm around Eric's shoulder, but he doesn't look back at her. Next to me, Christina waves at her, and Juliunna waves back awkwardly, lifting an eyebrow as if Christina was weird.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

Four looks at Eric for a few seconds be fore saying, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job." The rings in Eric's eyebrow catch the light. Maybe Eric perceives Four as a potential threat to his position. My father says that those w ho want power and get it live in terror of losing it. That's why we have to give power to those who do not want it. "Oh no." Juliunna says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Eric and Four paid her no mind.

"So it would seem he is," Four says.

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years." "Well," says Eric. "Let's hope he gets the hint, then." He claps Four on the shoulder, a little too hard, and gets up.

When he walks away, I slouch immediately. I had not realized that I was so tense. "Are you two…friends?" I say, unable to contain my curiosity. "We were in the same initiate class," he says. "He transferred from Erudite."

"Well enough about that. Are you really Tris's sister?" Christina asked Juliunna. Juliunna nodded boringly. She scooted over to Four's side and then ran her fingers through Four's starting to get long hair.

"We should go into town later, you need a haircut-!"

"No! I'm not getting a haircut-!"

"If you don't get a haircut I will get a second opinion on it. How about me mailing a picture of you to Candor's very own Ivy Hayes and asking her if she's not busy, will she come down and give you a haircut?" Juliunna asked with a giggly glare. Four's eyes widened in mock horror.

"Oh my gosh. Woman are you mad?! Please, it's a fate worse then death!" Four screeched, and both him and Juliunna burst into laughter. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Juliunna's waist, and she pressed her lips to his. I looked away with a hiss. Why can't they be decent?! We're in public and their kissing! Christina laughed as if nothing was wrong with the picture right beside us.

…

After dinner, Four disappears without saying goodbye to the two of us, but he does kiss Juliunna again on the lips, and then walks off. Juliunna and Eric leads us down a series of hall ways without telling us where we're going, though I can surely hear Juliunna up in front with Eric trying to persuade him to tell us.

"Eric do you always have to scare the new initiates-!"

"I'm not scaring them. I'm leaving them in suspense."

"So you say. We're going to your dorms!" Juliunna shouted back at us, and we all stop in the middle of the hall to laugh at Eric tackling Juliunna to the ground. "Ahh!" She screamed when he dug his slim hands into her sides, tickling her roughly. She thrashed around on the ground with a cry of mercy, but he didn't let her up.

"Eric! Get off!" She screamed, and there was something funny about the sight of Juliunna slinging Eric in the face so hard he fell over on his back. I laughed as she climbed onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and started slinging him in the chest. After a few seconds, Eric laughed.

"Is that really the best you can do?" He said, and then pushed her off of him effortlessly. When they both got up, they brushed each other off, to my disgust Eric's hands lingered briefly on her chest, but no one else seemed to notice. We all set off again.

I don't know why a Dauntless leader would be responsible for a group of initiates, but maybe it is just for tonight. At the end of each hallway is a blue lamp, but between them its dark, and I have to be careful not to stumble over uneven ground. Christina walks beside me in silence. No one told us to be quiet, but none of us speak. Eric stopped in front of a wooden door and folds his arms. Juliunna leans against the door and smirks at him expectantly. We gather around him.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric," he says. "I am one of five leaders of the Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training." The thought makes me nauseous. The idea that a Dauntless leader will oversee our initiation is bad enough, but the fact that it's Eric makes it seem even worse. Everyone starts smiling when Juliunna starts lifting her arms and mouthing the words to Eric's speech.

"Some ground rules," he says, and she mimics his words funnily. She is slouching over at her chest and making movements like a monkey. Her mouth is wide and yawn like. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some me time off between each stage of initiation." The phrase "do whatever you like" stick s in my mind. At home, I could never do what I wanted, not even for an evening.

I had to think of other people's needs first. I don't even know what I like to do. "You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless," Eric adds. "Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks-! Why are you all laughing?!" Eric says in outrage, glaring as many people start bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "They seem to think this is funny-!" He stops talking as he looks behind him at Juliunna, who freezes half jump. She turned up straight and held up her hands in protest. "Sorry Eric-!"

He swatted her on the side hard and then crushed her to his side. Everyone stayed silent after that. Juliunna's head was uncomfortably wedged in a head lock, her face facing the ground. I caught Peter's eyes on the other side, and he smirked at me with a nod of his head.

"You will notice that there are ten beds and only nine of you. We anticipated that a higher proportion of you would make it this far."

"But we started with twelve," protests Christina. I close my eyes and wait for the reprimand. She needs to learn to stay quiet. "There is always at least one transfer who doesn't make it to t he compound," says Eric, picking at his cuticles. He shrugs. "Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born initiates separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of initiation, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates. And they are better than you are already. So I expect—"

"Rankings?" asks the mousy-haired Erudite girl to my right. "Why are we ranked?"

Eric smiles, and in the blue light, his smile looks wicked, like it was cut into his face with a knife. "Your ranking serves two purposes," he says. "The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available." My stomach tightens. I know by looking at his smile, like I knew the second I entered the aptitude test room, that something bad is about to happen. "The second purpose," he says, "is that only the top ten initiates are made members." Pain stabs my stomach. We all stand still as statues. And then Christina says,

"What?"

"There are eleven Dauntless-borns, and nine of you," Eric continues. "Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test." That means that even if we make it through each stage of initiation, six initiates will not be members. I see Christina look at me from the corner of my eye, but I can't look back at her. My eyes are fixed on Eric and will not move. My odds, as the smallest initiate, as the only Abnegation transfer, are not good. "What do we do if we're cut?" Peter says. "You leave the Dauntless compound," says Eric indifferently, "and live factionless." The mousy-haired girl clamps her hand over her mouth and stifles a sob. I remember the factionless man with the gray teeth, snatching the bag of apples from my hands. His dull, staring eyes. But instead of crying, like the Erudite girl, I feel colder. Harder. I will be a member. I will. "But that's…not fair!" the broad-shouldered Candor girl, one of Peter's friends, Molly, says. Even though she sounds angry, she looks terrified. "If we had known—"

"Are you saying that if you had known t his before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" Eric snaps. "Be cause if that's the case, you should get out now. If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward."

"That's right!" Juliunna shouts from Eric's arm hold, and he swatted her on the head again. She laughed. Eric pushed the door to the dormitory open. "You chose us," he says. "Now we have to choose you."

** …**

I lie in bed and listen to nine people breathing. I have never slept in the same room as a boy before, but here I have no other option, unless I want to sleep in the hallway. Everyone else changed into the clothes the Dauntless provided for us, but I sleep in my Abnegation clothes, which still smell like soap and fresh air, like home. I used to have my own room. I could see the front lawn from the window, and beyond it, the foggy skyline. I am used to sleeping in silence. Heat swells behind my eyes as I think of home, and when I blink, a tear slips out. I cover my mouth to stifle a sob. I can't cry, not here.

I have to calm down. It will be all right here. I can look at my reflection whenever I want. I can befriend Christina, and cut my hair short, and let other people clean up their own messes, and live with near my sister if I win. My hands shake and the tears come faster now, blurring my vision. It doesn't matter that the next time I see my parents, on Visiting Day, they will barely recognize me—if they come at all. It doesn't matter that I a cheat even a split-second memory of their faces. Even Caleb's, despite how much his secrets hurt me. I match my inhales to the inhales of the other initiates, andd my exhales to their exhales. It doesn't matter. A strangled sound interrupts the breathing, followed by a heavy sob. Bed springs squeal as a large body turns, and a pillow muffles the sobs, but not enough. They come from the bunk next to mine—they belong to a Candor boy, Al, the largest and broadest of all the initiates.

He is the last person I expected to break down. His feet are just inches from my head. I should comfort him—I should want to comfort him, because I was raised that way. Instead I feel disgust. Someone who looks so strong shouldn't act so weak.

Why can't he just keep his crying quiet like the rest of us? I swallow hard. If my mother knew what I was thinking, I know what look she would give me. The corners of her mouth turned down. Her eyebrows set low over her eyes—not scowling almost tired. I drag the heel of my hand over my cheeks. Al sobs again. I almost feel the sound grate in my own throat. He is just inches away from me—I should touch him. No. I put my hand down and roll onto my side, facing the wall. No one has to know that I don't want to help him. I can keep that secret buried. My eyes shut and I feel the pull of sleep, but every time I come close, I hear Al again. Maybe my problem isn't that I can't go home. I will miss my mother and father and Caleb and evening firelight and the clack of my mother's knitting needles, but that is not the only reason for this hollow feeling in my stomach. My problem might be that even if I did go home, I wouldn't belong there, among people who give without thinking and care without trying. The thought makes me grit my teeth. I gather the pillow around my ears to block out Al's crying, and fall asleep with a circle of moisture pressed to my cheek.


End file.
